


Cake fights and kisses

by Itsquiettime



Series: TumblrScribbles [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have known better.  He honestly should have known better than to try and bake a cake with Sean McLoughlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake fights and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sorry your date is being shitty :/ But for a prompt idea, maybe septiplier first kiss?

He should have known better. He honestly should have known better than to try and make a cake with Sean McLoughlin.

Mark had turned his head for two seconds only to feel the yolk of an egg slide down his back under his shirt. He let out a shriek (that was in no way high pitched) and glared over at Jack who was laughing uproariously and snapping pictures. 

“I am so Instagraming this.” Jack chuckled, looking down at his phone.

Mark grinned at the distraction. He scooped up the nearby bag of flour and threw it all over the unsuspecting Jack, causing him to let out a squawk of his own and flail his arms for a second. 

Jack squinted his eyes at Mark dangerously before grabbing the butter and taking aim. 

Mark swiped the sugar off of the counter and mimicked Jack’s movements. 

For a while, there was booming laughter ringing through the apartment and food being thrown sporadically all over the kitchen. 

After the chaos, they sat in the floor in the midst of their mess and just stared at each other. 

They had been dating for a while, almost two months, but Mark hadn’t made an attempt to kiss Jack yet. It never felt like the right time, and he wanted to make their first kiss a moment he would remember into his old age. 

Mark reached out and cupped Jack’s face, swiping a thumb through the egg yolk that coated his cheek. He felt Jack’s hands curl into his shirt and his heart picked up pace and he took a moment to just stare at his boyfriend. He had flour in his hair, egg on his face, and all sorts of questionable substances on his clothes, but his eyes were still the blue of a summer sky, and Mark thought it had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

Not satisfied with the space between them, Jack pulled him tighter using the grip he had on the front of his shirt and pressed their lips together. 

Mark let out a soft little whimper and slid his tongue against Jacks in a dance that only the two of them could understand. 

He didn’t mind that Jack’s dirty hands were running through his hair and he hoped Jack didn’t mind him running his hands underneath Jack’s shirt and across his back. 

Jack, in a moment of dominance, pushed forward, and for a moment, Mark thought that he would straddle his lap, but instead, Jack pulled away from him.

Jack’s eyes were bright and shining and his cheeks were flushed and he would like to correct his earlier thought: This was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

Jack leaned forward and rested his head gingerly on Mark’s shoulder as Mark was trying his best to tell his humming bird heart to slow. 

“Mark.” Oh, was that Jack’s voice? It was deep and rough, like it had come straight out of his chest. 

“Hm?” 

“Rock, paper, scissors for who gets the shower first?”

Mark blinked for a second and then laughed, “You’re on.”


End file.
